


The Car Scene

by ThePandoricaWillOpen



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Canon Compliant, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Gen, Kinda, Minor Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePandoricaWillOpen/pseuds/ThePandoricaWillOpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just like Azzano, Bucky thinks. He's missed his chance, again. Sharon and Steve kiss scene from inside the car. One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Car Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Bucky’s thoughts during the Sharon/Steve kiss.  
> I can't remember which came first, the kiss scene or the move your seat scene, but here you go.

He sits in the too small car, the leather seat biting at his calves, awkward silence stretching between them. Sam was in front of him, sunglasses low on his nose. He wanted to talk to Steve alone, to apologize, to make his understand what happened. They didn’t have a chance to speak alone earlier, and it seems like they won’t have one now. 

Steve was right to keep someone in the room with him, to keep him at arm’s length. He was dangerous, the events of the last day had proven that. All anyone needed was another set of words. Hell, they have the triggers that Zemo used recorded on their security cameras. They could have the power to get the Winter Soldier under their control. Steve sure as hell didn’t seem to trust them while they were there.

He shakes his head when Steve cuts the ignition and turns to him with a smile. Bucky can’t get himself to return it, not right now, not when everything he did is still fresh in his mind. Steve’s eyes are sad, sadder than Bucky ever remembers seeing. He’s so tired of disappointing him, of letting Steve down by not being  _ that _ Bucky, of seeing his blue eyes go from happy to sad in a matter of seconds before he’s schooling his features into Captain America mode. Bucky always hated that mode. 

When a car pulls up, Steve turns to Sam. “I’ll be right back.”

Bucky meets Steve’s eyes on the rearview mirror. He could give him this, he thinks, make him believe everything is okay when it’s not. When he feels like two years worth of work has been thrown down the drain. He can give Steve hope before everything goes to hell again.

He smiles and gives him a small nod. Steve looks confused for one second and then mirrors the smile. He gets out the car with the smile still on his face.

_ It's just like Azzano,  _ Bucky thinks when the door closes, his face back to the blankness he sees in the mirror everyday.  _ Stevie doesn't need me anymore. He's got friends, he's got a girl, he's got everything he's ever wanted to have. He doesn't need me. He's better off without me. With me gone, he finds friends. With me gone, he found a dame. With me gone, he's made a life that we coulda only dreamed about when we were kids. With me here, he's too busy protecting me that he doesn't watch his six. With me here, he's too stuck in the past that he doesn't live in the now.  _

_ With me here, he's little Steve Rogers, too asthmatic to play during recess, and not Captain America, the savior of worlds. _

So he smiles along with Sam when Steve looks into the car a few minutes later, his lips wet from kissing his girl, even though he looked away the moment they moved in closer. Even though his lungs stopped responding when they leaned into each other. 

He knows that's what Steve wants, no matter how hard he may blush. Bucky used to do the same when they were younger, look to Steve for approval. Except now it’s different, now it’s Steve who is getting the girl and Bucky who is sidelined. 

He doesn’t know how he should feel, but he’s sure he shouldn’t be clenching his fists at his side, the nails on his fleshed hand biting into his palm hard enough to draw blood.

When Steve goes to move their things from the trunk of her car into their tiny car, Bucky let's out a deep breath. It catches Sam's attention, Bucky can see his head start to turn, taking his glasses off.

"Can you move your seat up?" he asks, trying to gather enough of the Winter Soldier to keep his voice from shaking.

“No,” Sam replies, his eyes looking straight ahead.

Bucky plants his palms on the leather seat and moved a bit to the left. He can see Steve looking into the truck of the black car, taking out one last bag, one hand on her arm. He says something to her that makes her turn. Their eyes meet and Bucky looks away immediately. He looks to the side and doesn’t look back until Steve gets back in the car.

“Now we wait,” Steve says as she drives away.

He wants to ask him what her name is. He remembers her from earlier, remembers fighting her, throwing her on the ground. She was strong, a fierce fighter if only outmatched by the strength the serum enhanced in him. He wants to know how long they’ve been together, how long have they known each other and a number of different questions. Steve even turns his head a bit, as if expecting him to ask. But he doesn’t. He can’t trust what he feels right now. He can’t trust his voice to be light when his throat feels tight and body tense. Steve turns back after a while, his brows furrowed. He doesn’t say anything. Bucky looks down at the half-moon indentations in his palm, already healing. 

He can can wait for his palms to heal. 

He’s good at waiting.

Bucky’s been waiting a long time…  

Even if this becomes another Azzano. A moment missed because Bucky survived when he shouldn’t have. But Steve is worth waiting for. One day, it’ll be their time. 


End file.
